Cersei Lennister
Königin Cersei Lennister ist das älteste Kind von Lord Tywin und Joanna Lennister, wenige Minuten älter als ihr Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister. Nach Roberts Rebellion heiratete sie den neuen König Robert Baratheon und wurde so Königin der Sieben Königslande. Sie ist die Mutter von Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen Baratheon. In der TV-Serie wird sie gespielt von Lena Headey. Charakter & Erscheinung Cersei ist eigensinnig, ehrgeizig und gerissen. Sie denkt außerdem stets politisch im Sinne ihres Vaters und des Hauses Lennister und reagiert gereizt, wenn ihre Befehle nicht sofort umgesetzt werden. Sie ist machtbesessen und skupellos: sie ist der Auffassung, dass es im Spiel um Throne nur den Sieg oder den Tod gibt, ein Dazwischen gebe es nicht . Sie wird als wahrhaft schön beschrieben mit einem falschen Lächeln Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Selbst Eddard Stark muss sich eingestehen, dass sie sich anmutig bewegt. Sie hat blondgelocktes Haar und Augen, so grün wie sommerliche Blätter Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime führt sie eine inzestuöse Liebesbeziehung, seit sie Kinder waren. Sie rechtfertigt dies damit, dass sie sich als eine Seele in zwei Körpern fühlt und dass die Targaryen schon seit Jahrhunderten Geschwister vermählten, um das Blut reinzuhalten . Ihre Ehe mit Robert verläuft durchgehend glücklos, oft schlägt er sie, weil sie ihn provoziert Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Sie hat ohne sein Wissen einmal ein Kind von ihm abtreiben lassen und vermeidet es seit Jahren, mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie hasst seine Berührungen. Ihr ihrer Hochzeitsnacht war er betrunken zu ihr ins Bett gekommen, hatte mit ihr geschlafen und dabei den Namen von Lyanna Stark geflüstert . Tyrion gegenüber verhält sie sich verächtlich, seit seiner Geburt, als ihre Mutter starb Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion I . Tyrion denkt, dass sie eine gewisse Niedertracth besitzt, aber andererseits oft genug auch geblendet ist von ihrem Stolz Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion V . Anderen gegenüber verhält sie sich mitunter grausam und herzlos, besonders wenn es um ihre Kinder geht oder um ihre Ehre als Frau Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Sansa Stark, die zeitweilige Verlobte ihres Sohne Joffrey, tritt sie abwechselnd gütig Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa I , dann aber auch abweisend gegenüber auf. Vergangenheit Cersei ist das älteste Kind ihrer Eltern, wurde allerdings nur einige Minuten vor ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime geboren. Die beiden waren neun Jahre alt, als ihr Bruder Tyrion zur Welt kam. Bei dieser Geburt starb ihre Mutter und ihr Vater wurde seitdem kühl und verbittert. Cersei wird seit ihrer Kindheit von einer Prophezeiung verfolgt, die ihr eine Hexe machte. Sie sagte bereits damals voraus, dass sie einmal einen König heiraten, damit aber unglücklich werden würde. Sie sagte auch voraus, dass Cersei all ihre Kinder überleben werde, die alle als König oder Königin sterben würden, und dass eine jüngere Königin ihr alles nehmen würde, was sie besäße. Schließlich würde der valonquar (valyisch für Kleiner Bruder) erscheinen und ihr Leben beenden. Die junge Cersei war so sehr von dieser Prophezeiung beeindruckt, dass sie ihre Freundin Melara tötete, die die Geschichte auch gehört hatte, um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand außer ihr selbst davon wüsste. Sie hat schon immer geglaubt, dass Tyrion der valonquar sei und vermutete später, dass Margaery Tyrell die jüngere Königin sein könnte. Als Cersei jung war, versprach ihr ihr Vater, dass er sie mit Rhaegar Targaryen vermählen würde. Sie verliebte sich bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit dem Kronprinzen beim Turnier für König Aerys II. Allerdings wies Aerys das Angebot Lord Tywins zurück und verlobte Rhaegar mit Elia Martell. ... Kurz nach Roberts Rebellion wurde die Heirat zwischen Cersei und Robert Baratheon arrangiert, um die Verbindung zwischen den Häusern Lennister und Baratheon zu festigen. Zunächst war Cersei begeistert von der Welle der Begeisterung, die ihr bei der Hochzeit entgegenschlug, doch wich dieses Gefühl schon in der Hochzeitsnacht, als der betrunkene und über sie herfallende Robert sie Lyanna nannte. Die Ehe nahm schon bald einen schlechten Verlauf und Cersei führte das Verhältnis mit ihrem Bruder fort. Sie gebar ihm drei Kinder (Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen), schaffte es aber, sie als Kinder Roberts auszugeben. Sie begann, Robert regelrecht zu hassen und vermied es konsequent, von ihm schwanger zu werden. Später beichtete sie Eddard Stark sogar, dass sie ein Kind von Robert abgetrieben habe, ohne dass er es je erfahren hätte . ... Bei dem Turnier in den Westlanden schwängert Robert eine Kellnerin, die dann Zwillinge gebährt. Cersei lässt die Kinder umbringen und verkauft die Kellnerin an einen durchreisenden Sklavenhändler . Nach dem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag begleitet sie ihren Vater und dessen großes Gefolge zurück nach Casterlystein, während in Königsmund zeitgleich Jon Arryn plötzlich stirbt, was Eddard Starks Verdacht erhärtet, dass sie etwas mit dessen Tod zu tun haben könne Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard V . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn begleitet Cersei mit den Kindern und einem großen Hofstaat König Robert nach Winterfell Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I . Sie nimmt an dem Fest teil, dass die Starks für den König veranstalten . An dem Tag vor der Abreise nach Königsmund wird Cersei mit ihrem Bruder Jaime von Bran Stark zufällig dabei erwischt, wie sie Sex in der Turmruine haben, und Jaime stößt Bran aus dem Turmfenster in der Absicht ihn zu töten, um das Geheimnis ihrer Beziehung weiter zu bewahren. Später scheltet sie ihn dafür, dass er so impulsiv gehandelt habe, stattdessen hätten sie Bran einfach nur einschüchtern sollen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran II . Als sich der Hofstaat wieder auf die Heimreise nach Königsmund aufmacht, kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem Joffrey von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria angefallen wird, als diese dem Schlachterjungen Mycah helfen will, der von Joffrey unbegründeterweise bedroht wird Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa I . Joffrey erzählt seinen Eltern später, dass Arya und ihr Wolf ihn grundlos angegriffen hätten. Cersei fordert eine harte Strafe für Arya, aber Robert möchte davon nichts wissen. Cersei kann sich dann aber mit ihrer Forderung durchsetzen, dass einer der Schattenwölfe als Kompensation für Joffreys Verletzung sterben muss, und da Nymeria verschwunden ist, soll Sansas Schattenwolf Lady getötet werden. Dabei möchte Cersei ihren kleinen Sieg gegenüber dem Haus Stark voll auskosten, indem sie sagt, dass sie das Fell des Wolfes tragen möchte, den Ilyn Payn töten soll, aber Eddard vollstreckt das Urteil mit eigener Hand und lässt anschließend die Überreste nach Winterfell überführen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard III . Am ersten Abend des Turniers der Hand schreit Robert sie beim Abendbankett an, sodass sie einfach von der Tribüne stürmt. Der Grund des Streits war, dass Cersei Robert verbieten wollte, am nächsten Tag beim Buhurt mitzukämpfen, was sich Robert nicht gefallen lassen wollte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa II . Am nächsten Tag bleibt Cersei dem Turnier fern, obwohl Robert seine Meinung noch einmal geändert hat. Später erklärt Varys Eddard Stark, dass diese Maskerade ein Mordversuch gegen den König war, der bei dem Buhurt leicht hätte getötet werden können, wobei man es wie einen Unfall hätte aussehen lassen können. Durch Cerseis "Verbot" sei Robert nur noch mehr angespornt worden, am Buhurt teilzunehmen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VII . Nach der Entführung Tyrions durch Catelyn greift Jaime Eddard eines Nachts auf den Straßen von Königsmund an und tötet dabei drei seiner Männer Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Später stellt Robert Eddard zu Rede und verlangt, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließen solle. Cersei nimmt auch an der Unterhaltung teil und provoziert Robert, indem sie ihm vorwirft, nicht Manns genug zu sein, um die Familienehre wiederherzustellen. Er schlägt sie daraufhin derart ins Gesicht, dass sie eine Prellung davonträgt, die sie aber stolz als "Ehrenmahl" tragen will Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Eddard, der das Amt der Hand wieder angenommen hat, entdeckt kurz darauf das Geheimnis von Cerseis Kindern. Er konfrontiert Cersei mit der Wahrheit und droht, dass er es ihm berichten werde, sobald er von der Jagd heimkehrt. Er empfiehlt Cersei, mit den Kindern ins Exil zu gehen. Cersei leugnet nichts und droht ihrerseits, dass Eddard einen schweren Fehler begangen habe . Nach Roberts Jagdunfall wird er zurück in den Roten Bergfried gebracht, wo Cersei zusammen mit Renly und Pycelle bei dem tödlich verwundetem König wachen, bis Eddard erscheint und Robert sie alle hinausschickt. Unter Protest verlässt auch Cersei das Zimmer. Als die anderen wieder hereingelassen werden, ist Cersei verschwunden Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard III . Am Tag von Roberts Tod lässt sie am Morgen ihre Soldaten trainieren. Als Eddard den Kleinen Rat einberuft, um sich als Protektor bestätigen zu lassen, lässt sie Joffrey den Rat in den Thronsall rufen, damit er ihm den Treueeid schwört. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen übergeben und zweifelt Joffreys Legitimität an, doch sie zerreisst das Dokument einfach. Cersei und Eddard wollen sich gegenseitig festnehmen lassen, doch die Goldröcke verraten Eddard, töten die Stark-Männer und nehmen Eddard gefangen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard IV . Zuvot war Sansa, die sich über ihren Vater geärgert hat, weil sie Joffrey vor ihrer vermeintlichen Abreise nicht mehr sehen durfte, zu Cersei gekommen und hatte ihr von Eddards Plänen erzählt. Cersei ließ sie in ein Turmzimmer von Maegors Feste einsperren, bevor sie sie am dritten Tag zu sich kommen ließ Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa II . Familie * Tywin Lennister, ihr Vater * Joanna Lennister, ihre Mutter ** Cersei Lennister ** Robert Baratheon, ihr Gemahl *** Joffrey Baratheon, ihr älterer Sohn *** Myrcella Baratheon, ihre Tochter *** Tommen Baratheon, ihr jüngerer Sohn ** Jaime Lennister, ihr Zwillingsbruder ** Tyrion Lennister, ihr jüngerer Bruder Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Cersei Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Haus Baratheon